Little Sister,Why all the Pain
by jayhogartismyangel
Summary: thirteen year old Angie Jeremiah meets a guy on the internet and goes to see him only to have him hurt her in the worst way,she changes after that. Hurting herself to punish herself. Her brother Craig notices the changes and tries to save her. Futurefic
1. Chapter 1

Little Sister Why All The Pain?

**Warning:This story contains mentions of rape,violence,and the molestation of a minor. As well as some self inflicted pain. **

**A/N:Ok I am writing this story because I watched Mother,Child Reunion and I thought what if the man(Jordan ) who was going to rape/molest Emma came back??? What would happen when he went after another innocent girl?? THIS is what I came up with.**

Angela Jeremiah carefully brushed her shoulder length curly,dark hair and put on a bit of pink lip gloss then pulled on her pink shirt and favorite jeans. Then she smiled at her reflection. She was thirteen years old now,way past the age when she believed in fairies and dressed like a super hero. Tonight she was going to meet this fourteen year old boy she had met on the internet. He was so kind,sweet,cute,and intelligent,she may have never met him before but when he talked to her on the internet she felt so special. She put her tiny feet in a pair of pink,flip-flops and quietly tiptoed past her father's room where he was asleep and snuck out. Her older brother Craig had come home for a visit and was already in his own room. She got on the city bus which drove her to Fresh Pines Inn which was an hour away from her home.

When she walked into the hotel she didn't see anyone other than a man probably in his thirties or forties with sandy hair and a red checker shirt and jeans. The guy smiled and walked over to her. "Oh!! I have seen your picture before!!!! You are Angela Jeremiah. I am Jordan's older brother Jon." he said grinning.

"Jordan never told me he had an older brother." She said confused,staring up at him.

"Ahh...well...he probably didn't think it was that important. Or maybe he thought that he had already told you." Jon said casually."Anyway,Jordan is already up in the room. If you want me to take you up there I can."

Angela pushed her hair back with a small,shaking hand and stuttered,"N---no...may----maybe, I...I'll j--just g---go." she turned on her heel to leave only to feel someone grab her upper arm and say in a rough,angry voice,"Oh no,your not going anywhere." with that he dragged her to the elevator and shoved her in by grabbing her hair roughly and tossing her onto the floor. Unfortunately no one was in the lobby to notice so Angie couldn't possibly get away. They got out of the elevator and he layed a hand on her shoulder and lead her forcefully into a hotel room with a big bed that had a video camera infront of it. pushing the door closed and locking it,he advanced on Angela making her fall on her back on the bed as she struggled to get away from him. She tried beating on him with her small,useless fist.

He punched her in the face and grabbed both of her wrist in on large,masculine hand and put them above her head. His other moved to tear her shirt from her small form and throw it on the floor. The hand then moved to grope her breast as he licked and bit her neck. She tried kicking him and he punched her again before moving the free hand down to unzip his pants and kick them onto the floor.

Angela squeezed her eyes shut and began crying even harder than she had been as she realized what was going to happen. She tried bucking him off of her as he pulled her jeans and underwear down her legs but that only seemed to push him farther with his attempt.

She wished that she had never came to meet Jordan,who she realized was actually this disgusting perverted man. In her mind,it was all her own fault what was now happening to her so she stopped struggling and fighting and let him do what he wanted.

To be continued...

A/N:Okay...I know this freakin' sucks but feel free to comment anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

Little Sister,Why All the Pain?

Chapter 2:Bloody Secrets and Worried Brother

After it was over,Angela sat on the bed numbly and pulled up her panties and pulled on her torn shirt and stood up to slip on her jeans. She was sore between her legs and her face hurt badly and felt swollen to the touch. She looked at the camera in disbelief,not even turning her gaze on Jordan she walked uncomfortably torward the door and opened it. Just as she was about to walk out Jordan hurried to her,slamming the door shut and caging Angela between him and the door. He moved his mouth to her ear and whispered into it menacingly,"You tell anyone about this...and I will kill you. You can't blame me. It was your own fault...tempting me with that little body of yours." with that he placed a bruising kiss on her lips and stepped back from her smirking at her as she hurried out the door.

Calling for a cab, Angie got in and was driven to her home where she opened the door quietly and walked up the stairs and into her bedroom. Walking into the bathroom she pulled off her clothes and turned on the hot shower,stepping under the water and scrubbing her body until it was red and peeling. She got out and stood before the full length mirror hanging on the bathroom door and gazed at the red marks and blue and black bruises that decorated her body. Slowly,her gaze drifted up to the medicine cabinet where a pair of fingernail scissors lay and she reached her right hand up to grab it up. She pressed the sharp scissors to her slender thigh and cut some jagged words into it roughly,'whore'. she placed jagged cuts all the way up her arms and wrote more words on her thighs before falling against the door in tears,dropping the scissors.dripping with bright red blood, right beside her.

An hour later,after calming herself down she lifted herself to the sink and wiped of her face,arms,and thighs. She put the scissors back where they were after washing the blood off then walked into her room to slip on some baggy,cotton pajamas and get into bed. Nightmares of what had happened flitting through her scarred mind all night long.

The next morning she went down for breakfast,still in her pajamas and sat down infront of her bowl of cereal and cup of apple juice. She stirred her cereal and took a few bites,not noticing her brother was staring at her brother with concern and worry written on his face.

After eating,Craig saw his sister walk weakly back up the stairs. Her head was lowered as if in shame and her usually beautiful,dark curls now hung in limp,dull,and greasy strands in her face. He wiped his mouth and went to see what was wrong. Joey had went to work before his daughter even woke up so he didn't see Angela's appearance or how little she had eaten.

He went to the shut door of her room and rapped his knuckles against the solid oak softly. He opened the door quietly when she didn't answer,then shut it behind him. She wasn't in the bathroom but he heard the shower water running through the thin walls. He sat on the pink and baby blue bedspread to wait for her to get out. He cast his gaze to a black book that said A.E.J.'s Diary on it in silver monogrammed letters.

Craig opened it slowly to a page that was marked with a pen and let the pen drop to read the words written on it,

Dear Diary,

I thought last night was just a nightmare...I awoke in my bed to find that it hadn't been;So much for hope.

_Why_ did he do that to me? Why did he hurt me like that? Couldn't he have just killed me?

That would be better than this. What he has done hurt terribly. More than it was supposed to.

Most girls my age haven't done _it_ yet...not even by rape. It was my virginity that he has taken from me.

I can't get it back. While girls are supposed to experience something _magical_ if you will,with someone who

cares deeply for them, I experienced something rough and forceful. Something bloody and cruel.

Something hateful and mean...something...something I did not even want. Why did I have to meet that monster so badly anyway?

After all,I have heard so many horror stories of things like this happening to girls who meet someone from off

the internet and then they are found dead in the woods,naked. Sometimes the men don't get in trouble for it

because there isn't any evidence against them. There is evidence against Jordan. A video tape. A tape of him...touching me and ripping and tearing me inside.

But I am so ashamed by this that I have to wonder if I even want to think of telling anyone. What would they think of me.

After all that monster said it was _my fault._ I...I tempted him with my body. If I hadn't been a WHORE,a SLUT,a stupid little cow...

I can't get my body clean. I really can't as much as I even begin to try. I can't get the images out of my head. I am no longer pure or innocent.

I am dead inside.

Angela Elizabeth Jeremiah.

Craig closed the diary in shock and anger. How could someone do that to his baby sister? He would kill them...he would fuckin' castarate the fucker who did this to his innocent,kind,and loving sister. A sister who used to laugh and smile and run and jump all the time. He did not care if he did go to jail for it. He just wanted to make this asshole feel the pain Angie must've went through. What alot of other girls had probably felt...

Lost in his train of thought,he did not hear or see his little sister walk into the room. He did not hear her gasp of shock. He was blinded and deaf by anger and hurt...until he heard his sister's angry words,

"Did you read my diary?"

T Be Continued...


End file.
